


Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong

by AmoebaBookworm



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoebaBookworm/pseuds/AmoebaBookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There may be a sequel, not sure<br/>First time posting things here, hope I'm not doing anything wrong</p></blockquote>





	Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong

For Thor, everything always went smooth and easy. Sure, he bashes, smashes, and crushes things on a daily basis, his grandfather's head of stone for example.  
But in the end, everything would turn out all right.  
Yet for Loki, things could only go from worse to even more worse.  
Murphy's Law always seemed to apply to him.  
That's what was going through Loki's head as Thor suddenly burst into his room, without bothering to knock－ which, technically was all right, because Loki was supposed to be dead.  
The only problem was that Loki was just in the middle of masturbating.

"Dear brother," Loki managed to keep his voice realtively cheery in spite of the situation, "Do you mind closing the door? I don't want all the people of Asgard to see me like this."  
He supposed that Thor was still processing what exactly he was seeing, because he did precisely what Loki told him to do without a word.  
Thousands of different explanations flashed through Loki's mind as he watched his brother come closer, and closer, until he was about a hair's breadth away from him.  
But in the end they boiled down to one.  
The truth.  
"So," spoke Thor, "I guess I should have known that you wouldn't die so easily."  
"Your little speech was quite touching, you know." Loki knew that Thor would inevitably ask that one question. And he hadn't decided if he was going to answer it truthfully or otherwise.  
"Hmm." Thor seemed to be thinking.  
It had been about a hundred or so years since Jane's death. At first, Thor was devastated. Knowing that one day she would die, and certainly before him was one thing, but actually seeing it was quite another matter.  
He had came back to Asgard, with the look of a heartbroken puppy, and Loki, in the disguise of Thor's father, immediately knew what had happened. He had comforted Thor in the Odin-fashioned way, which of course pissed Thor off.  
She's just a mortal. You knew deep down that this would happen sooner rather than later, blah blah blah. Of course, Loki knew that that wasn't what Thor wanted to hear, but it was certainly the sort of thing that Odin would have said.  
He watched, as Thor ran off, and reports of his brother smashing different monsters and villans to pieces came to Loki every now and then.  
Well, as long as he wasn't looking for dark magic or something to resuurect Jane with, Loki couldn't care less as to what sort of uglies had been killed by Thor.  
He estimated it would be about two centuries before Thor would eventually come back to Asgard. Before then, Loki could be Odin during the day, and Loki in the night.  
Some day, he knew he would have to hand over the throne to Thor. True, they lived much longer than any mortal, give or take five thousand years, but nobody was truly immortal, not even the great Odin who, in reality, had already been sleeping ever since the death of Frigga.  
But before that day came, Loki was going to be king of the nine realms.  
"So your death." Thor gestured to the palace, "All of this. It was in your plan?"  
Alas, the inevitable.  
"Do you trust me?" Loki's question seemed to have caught Thor by surprise, but he quickly regained his cool and answered:" That depends on your answer, Loki."  
Loki's lips twisted into a small smile. He remembered all those years prior to now, when he and Thor had been fighting in that small flying device, while Jane remained unconscious.  
I wish I could trust you. Those were Thor's exact words. Wish.  
"If I planned everything," Loki chose his words carfully, " I certainly wouldn't let you see me."  
Thor grasped his meaning in a second.  
"My father?"  
"Sleeping. Frigga was the last straw." They both knew what he meant. Thor had seen Odin before his long slumber: Odin, no longer the great king of Asgard, just a broken old man who would at all costs avenge the death of his wife.  
It wasn't the doing of a wise king.  
Thor nodded. Then he started off on a totally different subject: " You seem to be holding up remarkably well. This Odin-Loki thing."  
"Well, it's easier when you can use magic." And have more brains. But Loki didn't voice that out.  
"Heimdall seems to approve as well."  
"He didn't have much ch－" Loki stopped. Thor was looking innocently at him, but something he had just said clicked in Loki's mind.  
Thor had already talked to Heimdall about this. That meant－  
"Sorry." Thor said, but the smile that had started cracking around his face said otherwise.  
"How, how long have you known?" Loki swallowed. This definitely was not part of the plan.  
"Since you, well Odin, said it was okay for me to not be king." Thor touched the side of Loki's face. It was something that Odin might have said, but that would be before Frigga's death. He might not have been the brightest in the family, however neither was he brainless. His father had become much more fragile with the loss of his wife, and Thor didn't think that he could stand his now only son roaming the world and not being king. Sure, Thor was mighty and powerful, but he could still be killed, if circumstances permitted.  
So before departure, he consulted the wisdom of Heimdall, and got the following reply:" Odin would have stopped you. But he wouldn't."  
After much pondering, and secret messages between his friends that had stayed in Asgard, Thor was finally sure that yes, Loki, his brother, had assumed the throne, and was ruling in the image of Odin.  
At first of course, Thor panicked. He still remembered what Loki had done to Earth. That had definitely not turned out well. He even considered going back to Asgard. But all that his friends had told him implied that Loki was actually playing the role of king pretty well, no mischief, and no funny stuff.  
Loki stiffened at the touch, but pretended not to mind.  
"Then, what's the plan? Throw me back in prison for impersonating the king?" Now that would be ironic, getting a free ticket to the dungeons for being a good king, a good person.  
"No." Thor, smilng even wider, leaned over to kiss Loki, which sent a shiver down his spine. His cock, already hard, bulged even more painful. This was definietly not a good sign.  
"First things first."  
"Hold it!" Loki put up his hand just in time to stop somebody from kissing him again.  
"Am I supposed to be a duplicate of Jane? Or some random guy you would pick up anywhere?" Loki kept his voice even. He was not going to be Thor's sex toy, or whatever the guy had in mind.  
Yes, maybe he had been thinking about Thor, about several minutes ago, but that didn't mean this guy could just come along and fuck him. For gods sake, he could get a woman, any woman, to satisfy his personal needs, not his brother.  
Thor scrunched up his nose as if Loki's word smelled bad.  
"Why would I think that?"  
"Why would you want to fuck me?" Loki challenged, daring Thor to give him an answer.  
He looked thoughtful. Then Thor gave a huge sigh, and said:" I don't know."  
"Well, that's a surprise." He thought as much. He was Thor, after all, how much could you expect?  
"To me, Jane is Jane. And you're......well, you're my brother, Loki."  
Loki stared at him. That, seemingly, was the best Thor could do. Well, it actually......wasn't that bad. For Thor. Easy to comprehend, but still......not enough to let him get what he wanted.  
"Yes, and as your brother, I am not going to let you fuck me."  
"Then what are you going to do about it?" Thor pointed.  
"Whatever I was doing before you came bursting in." Loki flicked his wrist, and Thor, utterly unprepared, was thrown straight out of the room, with the door slamming shut behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a sequel, not sure  
> First time posting things here, hope I'm not doing anything wrong


End file.
